


Sing, Sing, Sing

by yellowdaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Swing Dancing, this takes place in the 40s :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdaes/pseuds/yellowdaes
Summary: Sing, Sing, Sing? More like Swing, Swing, Swing.





	Sing, Sing, Sing

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! please listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_YG9XBX04Y so then you can get a feel as to what I was inspired about for this fic. we love some good benny, it's good for the soul. enjoy this!!!! Also, this is the same thing as my Jongin and Kyungsoo fic but changed names :)!

_Oh. I know this song._

Chanyeol looks over at Kyungsoo with a knowing look hoping to signal to Kyungsoo that he wants a dance.

 _dum-dum-dum-dum-da-dum_ , the drums go.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol scoots his way across the ugly red and sparkly bar chairs, “come swing with me.”

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol blankly, “This song is eight minutes long Chan-ah, you want to swing for eight minutes?”

“Come on! It’ll be fun!”

Chanyeol yanks Kyungsoo out of his chair and takes him to the middle of the dance floor where other boys and girls, young and old, swing to good Ol’ Benny Goodman.

Kyungsoo starts out shy, of course, he wasn’t a middle of the floor kind of person. More of a wallflower or an outside dancer that wiggled in his seat than taking to the center. It was only to see Chanyeol smile. He glances at Chanyeol and he’s already busting out a Charleston and matching the beat along with the trumpets. So, Kyungsoo moves next to Chanyeol and dances along with him and smiles.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol synchronize their moves and impress the crowd which persuades more of them join in on the fun.

Chanyeol calms down during the drum break and is absolutely gleaming at Kyungsoo, “Wanna try out our Lindy Hop and Charleston mix?”

_Oh, God. We haven’t practiced that in months._

“When I go over your shoulder you’re gonna launch me into the band.” Kyungsoo huffs and wipes his sweat off with the back of his hand.

“Kyung-ah, don’t be a dead hoofer and let’s get to it.” Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s hand and transitions into the trumpet and saxophone chorus.

The drumbeat almost makes Kyungsoo drunk with dancing. It’s so loud and heavy that he can feel it against his chest as if it’s a second heartbeat. Not to mention the trumpets and trombones blasting in his ears it feels like the chords and the notes are sweeping him off his feet and letting him float around everyone. His thoughts are stopped when Kyungsoo is lifted up into the air suddenly and he can feel everything fall into place.

_I love this so much._

_I love him so much._

So Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol and the music whisk him away into a whole new world that’s just him, Chanyeol, and Benny Goodman.

That is until another drum break ensues and Chanyeol lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol in all of his sweaty glory.  _He still looks good._

And a girl saunters her way up to Chanyeol, too.

“Hey sugar, you looked mighty fine dancing out there, you’re one  _ducky shincracker_ ,” she winks, “mind if I finish this song with you and give you a gas after the song?”

_A gas? No no._

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo makes his way between them and places his hand on Chanyeol's chest, “he’s  _active duty_.” And winks.

The girl looks at them with big eyes and apologizes embarrassedly and leaves them.

“Really? Not even to dance with someone else?” Chanyeol puts his hands on Kyungsoo hips.

“Don’t act doll dizzy when you’re not.” Kyungsoo huffs.

“You’re the only doll I’m dizzy for.” Chanyeol reaches down to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheeks but Kyungsoo dodges it.  _Puns,_ Kyungsoo thinks.

Instead, Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol out a beat after the drum break ends and takes him into a Sugar Push.

_In-in, kiss, out-out, in-in, kiss._

During the saxophone solo, Chanyeol changes their dance to an Aerials and almost has too much fun jumping since he can reach a higher height than Kyungsoo can.

The rough sound of the trumpets blasting is still music to everyone’s ears even if it’s loud and gravel-like. They change back to the Charleston and dance along to trumpet solos and duets. At the trumpet high note, Chanyeol lifts Kyungsoo into the air one more time and lets him go for a split second and catches him. Kyungsoo laughs and Chanyeol swears the background music went silent when it happened.

There are already too many memories with this song. It came out a few years ago but when it hit radios he and Kyungsoo went straight to their studio to create a routine for it. That was their thing. Their thing was to listen to whatever was popular on the school radio, bop around in their seats during lunch, tap their desk during class, and then sleepover somewhere together after pulling an all-nighter to create routines both of them were passionate about.

Maybe Sugar Pushes weren’t intended to be added to the routine but Chanyeol always adds it in.  _Come on,_ Chanyeol will say,  _please?_ And most of the time Kyungsoo will reply with  _No._ But always complies when Chanyeol swings him into it. Maybe it was vice versa, who knows?

Kyungsoo changes to a Colligate Shag and steps on Chanyeol's feet but it just ends in laughter, per usual.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo laughs and wipes a tear, “I thought I would have improved on it but I guess nothing changed.”

“Don’t worry baby, the song is almost over anyway,” Chanyeol points at the band, “let’s do our mix and then take a powder.”

Kyungsoo agrees to the mix. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Lindy Hop and Charleston are his favorite dances and what better way to dance to them than to dance both of them at the same time? His favorite parts are when Chanyeol lifts him up, he really feels like he’s flying in the air and only Chanyeol can make it feel that special.

The big jazz band ends their song and the crowd erupts with applause for the perfect performance. Some people go and compliment Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on their dancing and how well they dance together. Chanyeol gets shy and Kyungsoo thanks them for their kind words. Afterward, they gather their coats and leave together.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talk about how they’ll tell all their friends in school about their experience that night and Chanyeol almost feels giddy about it all.  _I’m gonna brag so much about how much of an Oliver Twist Kyungsoo is that they’re gonna snap their caps at me._  Chanyeol grins.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'VE MADE IT TO THE END!!! I really hope you enjoyed this fic, of course, I say this in my other fics but this fic means a lot to me and I put my heart into this and we love boyfriends. anyways I refed these sites for slang: https://www.bustle.com/articles/116384-19-old-fashioned-compliments-we-should-bring-back  
> http://1940s.org/history/on-the-homefront/forties-slang-40s
> 
> these are the ref for the dance moves!  
> Mix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBdAuXr4ssQ  
> Sugar Push: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJGrzuTPj2o  
> Aerials: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fih_MEe2Hew  
> Collegiate Shag: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTnxCBfOcNU  
> Charleston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0oHxyensok
> 
> if you really enjoyed this fic please give kudos and comments! it really helps me write! and if you really liked it send it to a friend! thank you so much for listening to this and giving it a read! love you!! (cross posted to AFF for the kaisoo version: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1334943/)


End file.
